


Kisses and Daytimes

by artistsfuneral



Series: Poly-Sander Human AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Five Kisses Challenge, Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sleepy Kisses, more like poetic thoughts, my aesthetics, poetry i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral
Summary: Four small, poetic (I guess so) descriptions of the kinds of kisses, Roman, Patton, Logan and Virgil give.(No need to read the series it can be a stand alone)





	Kisses and Daytimes

  


Morning kisses from Roman  
tasted like coffee and toothpaste.  
They were warm and exciting  
and made it easier to get up,  
even on bad days.

Breakfeast kisses from Patton  
tasted like cereal and sugar.  
They made them blush all over  
and a ray of sunshine would spark,  
even through the heaviest of clouds.

Afternoon kisses from Logan  
tasted like tea and berries.  
They were always chaste and shy  
and they came surprising, like  
the sight of the first butterfly in spring.

Nighttime kisses from Virgil  
tasted like hot chocolate and lavender  
They were comforting and grounding  
and they helped through every nightmare  
and every sleepless night.

  



End file.
